


That's Not My Name!

by SmashThatMirror



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, the good succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashThatMirror/pseuds/SmashThatMirror
Summary: It's easier to correct your mistakes before you're stuck in a one year relationship built by saying someone's name wrong.





	That's Not My Name!

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this at 7 AM because i'm a crakhead with stupid ass ideas. Please don't block me after this mistake of a fic.

The man was rushing on his way to work. He knew he shouldn't of made that coffee, since he works at a coffee shop. Sadly he thought he had some time to spare. But in reality his clock was just set to the wrong time. 

 

He kept running and runninf, not even paying attention to the things in his way. And just when he looked up and saw his work sign. He ended up bumping into a man holding a drink. And because lady luck said fuck you, the man holding the drink ended up having it all spill all over him.

 

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY. I'LL BUY YOU ANOTHER AND A NEW SHIRT." He was panicking big time. Not only was he late for work, but now he may also have an angry customer.

 

"It's okay, It's okay. Please look where you are going next time. I'll just have to walk home all sticky"

 

The customer took it surprisingly well. "Nonsense. There are some spare worker shirts inside the shop. Let me get you one, and a new drink to make up for it."

 

"Okay." The customer followed the man into the store, and that's where he explained everything to his manager. He took the customer to the back, and gave him a new shirt. But what caught him off guard was the customer just taking off his shirt in the open. But he was cute, so who's complaning? Not him that's for sure.

 

"Thanks for the shirt, sir"

 

"You're welcome. And it's Yuta."

 

"Yura?"

 

It was wrong, but he was too fearful he would be upset in some strange way. "Sure. What's yours?"

 

"Sicheng"

 

"Sichenf?"

 

He felt as if he did so much for him today. He didn't want to correct him and make him upset.

 

"Right on the dot!"

 

"Great! Now that we know each others names. I'll go make your drink now."

 

Sichenf followed him out the back, and left back to the waiting line.

 

A few minutes pass, and Yura finishes making Sichenf's drink. "One Caramel Frappuccino for Sichenf."

 

Sichenf walked towards the counter, and took his drink with pure disgust in himself for now correcting him. "Thanks........ Yura."

 

Yura froze in regret for not correcting him. "No problem." Yura watched and waved awkwardly at Sichenf as he left. It's safe to say both of them regretted not telling each other the truth 

 

* * *

 

One week later, and Yura ended up seeing Sichenf again. He kept coming back for coffee, but still fell silent on telling Yura the truth. But it's not like Yura was any different.

 

"Hey, Sichenf. We should hang out sometime." He handed Sichenf his drink and smiled.

 

"That sounds like fun, Yura hyung."

 

Yura's genuine smile turned into an awkward one quickly. "Greaaat. How about that cafe down the block?"

 

"Okay." The two both just awkwardly nodded at each other without saying a word. But thankfully someone called for Yura, so their silence was broke.

 

* * *

 

It's been about one year, and their first date helped blossom a beautiful relationship. They were both madly in love with each other, but their problem was the names again. They both felt as if they went to deep into their lie, so there was no way out. They both had to tell their friends to start calling them the wrong names so they wouldn't find out. But honestly their friends were just confused on why they wouldn't just confess.

 

Sichenf was free, so he went over to Yura's house for a hang out. It was pretty normal, they talk for a bit, but later both decided to watch a movie. And in all honesty it was pretty boring. Sichenf laid his head on Yura's shoulder, and something about it just made Yura so soft. And because of that he ended up pulling a bold move, by kissing his cheek. Sichenf was caught off gaurd, but he couldn't lie, he liked it.

 

Yura goes back to paying attention to the movie, but Sichenf has somethinf else in mind. He ends up kisssing his elders cheek, in response to what he did. Yura felt especially soft to this. So he went for a kiss on the lips. And one thing led to another, cute kisses turned into sloppy kisses. Neither of them knew how it turned out like this. But Sichenf was now on Yura's bed almost completely naked.

 

Yura took his time teasing Sichenf. He gave him light kisses all over Sichenf's body, purposely grabbing his thighs in hopes to get that reaction he desired. And Sichenf made all sorts of noises from just that. But they weren't the noises he desired so much. So he took a different approach. His kisses went lower and lower on Sichenf's body, until he stop around his shaft. And Sichenf madr a pleasant noise from just that alone.

 

"H-hyung..... Hurry up already!" He wasn't usually this needy, but all this teasing made him go crazy.

 

"Don't he so impatient, darling. It's nice seeing you so needy for me. I almost want to take a photo of it,  and frame it on my wall." Yura wasn't a fool, he knew what he wanted to do to Sichenf since day one.

 

Despite begging him, Sichenf became flustered at Yura's words. But a sudden feeling of something on his dick made him moan. The feeling wouldn't leave, but he wasn't complaining. Yura's tongue did wonders on Sichenf's dick, and that was no secret. Sichenf was a moaning mess, but Yura was just getting started. His head slowly strayed away from Sichenf's dick, jsut so he could see his reaction. But he was caught off gaurd by the sudden hair pull. And not to mention Sichenf shoving his dick back into Yura's mouth. 

 

Yura took his time making sure Sichenf was in pure bliss. But eventually Sichenf let go of his hair, and Yura took this as an opportunity to pull away from his dick. A bit of saliva and precum hung from Yura's mouth, but that just made everything better. Sichenf whined once more thanks to the lost feeling of bliss. "Aww, don't worry darling. I'll make sure you feel really good by the end of this." Nothing turned Yura on more than Sichenf begging for his cock. "All you have to do is abide by my ways. Is that clear?" Sichenf nodded in response, and waited for Yura's next move.

 

Yura got up from the bed, and left for one of the drawers. He opened the drawer, and looked for a bit, but found no trace of the lube. Sichenf saw this, and smiled. "I'm so sorry, darling. It looks li---" Yura's ass widen at Sichenf's sudden action. He legs were spread, and his fingers were in his own mouth. While he gave his dick a few pumps. "I-It's fine, I'll ma-manage..... for you~" He was so desperate for pleasure, that he didn't hesitate giving it to himself. Yura watched as Sichenf became even more of a mess. After giving his fingers a good succ, he trails his hands all the way down to his ass. He wastes no time in pleasuring himself, unfortunately he could never hit the spot he desired so much.

 

Suddenly, out of no where Yura found the bottle of lube under the drawer. How it got there? He had no fucking clue. "Well would you look at that." He bent down to pick up the lube, then showed it off to Sichenf. He walked towards Sichenf, and went back onto the bed. The sound of Sichenf's heavy breathing filled they air, along with the loud noise of the cap popping off. Yura lathered his hand in lube, then his dick right after. Sichenf knew where this was going, so he stopped pleasuring himself and instead wrapped his hands around Yura's neck. 

 

Yura slowly inserted his whole length into Sichenf, causing him to moan even louder than before. After a few thrusts into Sichenf's ass, the two finally found a steady rhythm, but Sichenf wanted more, and he wanted it now. "I wan-want you to- AHH." Sichenf didn't need to say a lot for Yura to understand the gist of it. He begun to go faster and harder once he finally found Sichenf's sweet spot. "YURA~" It happened so quickly he just had to scream his name. He mumbled under his breath trying his best not to let it affect him. "It's Yuta, for fuck's sake." 

 

"W-What was that?"

 

All of a sudden Yura's thrust got even faster and harder. Most likely from stress. "I said it's Yuta." Sichenf began to moan loudly with pleasure. He sucked on Sichenf's neck, before whispering in his ear. "Now I want you to fucking say it. If you don't I'll just have to leave you right now. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

 

"Yuta, Yuta, Yuta, Yuta." The feeling of having someone finally get your name right after one year was so wonderful to Yuta. He wasted no time pumping Sichenf's dick. "Very good, darling! Now keep going." Sichenf followed every order Yuta gave him. "I-I'm gonna cum, Yuta~" 

 

"Then by a means go ahead, darling." One last thrust from his hand and his dick, left Sichenf screaming Yuta's name one last time before finally cumming. And of course it went all over both of their chest's. Yuta thrusted his dick into Sichenf's ass for a bit before finally reaching his orgasm, and separating himself from his lover. The two laid on the bed, both heavily breathing like no other. But Sichenf could barely wrap his head around reality right now. He was seeing stars even after his orgasm. Yuta held his boyfriend in his arms, and played with his hair.

 

They laid there in silence, until Sichenf finally regained himself completely. "You know, you got my name wrong too. But I'm glad you made a big deal out of yours." Yuta became flustered in a blink of an eye. "Wha-What do you mean?"

 

"It's Sicheng, not Sichenf. I don't know how you could get it wro-

 

"YOU GOT IT WRONG TOO!"

 

"I FORGOT, OKAY?" 

 

"Fine, fine, fine. But still, I can't believe we got our names wrong. How could someone mess up that badly?"

 

"I think we messed up by not telling each other. But it's fine, because I thought today was wonderful." Sicheng kissed Yuta's cheek, and laid on his chest. "Can't wait to see you in the morning, Yura hyung."

 

"Don't make me called you Sichenf again."

 

"I'm just teasing. Goodnight, Yuta hyung."


End file.
